Chaotic Chemistry
by racooncity
Summary: What makes Gokudera calls Yamamoto "Yamamocchan" is due to a certain explosion. What makes Tsuna confesses is also due to an explosion. Main 1827 and 8059. Yaoi.


Title: Chaotic Chemistry

Pairing : 1827, 8059

Tribute to: Hibari Kyouya, for his birthday! 5 releases for the 5th day of the 5th month of the year. I PLANNED to publish these yesterday, but the internet sucked -.-

**Warning**: Yaoi (boyxboy love). Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

* * *

The sky was bright, oceanic blue, and the birds were chirping happily in flocks. The sun was shining down to the Earth, its hotness as if grilling the humans in it. Global warming is _real_, after all.

A man in his mid 30's entered an empty lab, preparing for the first class' experiment. He was taking out some conical flasks when he spotted a note stuck on the blackboard.

_Kagaku-sensei,_

_This is a rare powder, which will react with any dilute acid. I want you to convince Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi of your first class to react the powder._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous._

_P.S. = If you didn't do what I want you to do, the fact that you have a crush on a high school girl for 20 years will be on the news tomorrow and I'll make sure the higher-ups know._

The teacher paled and turned to stone. What the heck?! Is this blackmail or _something? _How do this…_'Anonymous' _know, anyway?!

Suddenly a paper fell from behind the deadly note he was holding.

_P.P.S = I have my ways. And yes, this is blackmail._

Damn.

* * *

The trio went into the lab along with the whole class. They found the teacher, suspiciously nervous, in the room.

"Okay, kids. Divide yourselves to groups, two people each." The man swiped off his sweat.

"_Two _people?! What the HECK?!?" Gokudera cursed. "Wait here, Tenth, I'll make that idiotic teacher excuse our group!" he said, dynamites on his hand – if Yamamoto hadn't restrain the silver haired man, they might have turned to ashes.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun! I'm okay with it!" Tsuna sweat dropped. "Kyoko-chan said I can group with her! It's really fine!" he reasoned. Kyoko smiled beside him, as if emphasizing the meaning. "Hana is absent today, and we lack one more girl. It's fine to pair up with Tsuna-kun, anyway!" she smiled.

"A-aah, I see…" Gokudera said, relieved. "You should pair up with Yamamoto!" Tsuna pushed Gokudera's back lightly. He hoped that everything will be just fine.

After the Ten-Years-Later incident, Tsuna realized that he thinks Kyoko as his sister, and vice versa. Instead, he had another crush on _one of his guardians.

* * *

_

"Clean the conical flasks, and get back to your places. We have one more experiment to do. You're going to try to react this powder here," Kagaku-sensei said, holding up 2 packets of orange-coloured powder. A while passed, and they were back to their groups.

"Form two groups and fill the other flask available with concentrated nitric acid," he said, "and don't forget; be very careful with the acid!"

"But isn't that still dangerous?" one of the students timidly asked.

"I-I won't be telling you to use if it's dangerous, right?' the teacher asked back, stuttering a little.

* * *

"Now I want Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato to pour in this," and the two mentioned boys' eyes widened. "Eee? Dame-Tsuna? No way!" murmurs were heard behind Tsuna's back, making the latter uncomfortable. When Yamamoto, Kyoko, and –especially- Gokudera supported him, the brunette felt good instantly.

"C'mon, don't waste time!" the teacher huffed.

The brunette took the two packets, and gave one of them to Gokudera. "Others, go back at least 2 meters away from them." And the students retreated. Kyoko had a worried look on her face. Yamamoto too, but he's an expert in hiding things. Without any more thinking, Gokudera and Tsuna poured in the powder.

**3…**

The powder slipped from the packet.

**2…**

The powder _almost _reached the acid in the flask.

**1.**

The second it touched the acid, 2 big explosions suddenly exploded from the flasks, covering the young Vongola and his right-hand man out of sight.

"Gokudera! Tsuna!!" Yamamoto shouted as he batted his hand, trying to get rid of the smoke. When he saw Gokudera's still form, Yamamoto called out the half-Italian's name. He turned the silver-haired teen around hastily, saw the clouded jade eyes, and Gokudera _hugged _him.

"Yamamocchan~!"

* * *

"W-what the?!" the black haired teen blurted out in shock, his face flustered. "I love youu~~" the other hugged tighter, clinging to the taller teen.

"G-Gokudera, w-wha—" Yamamoto was totally caught off guard. He looked down to see the silver-haired teen, only to find the other staring at him, puppy eyed. "N-not here, at least!" he stuttered. "So you don't like me anymore?" the right-hand man muttered sadly. Yamamoto was speechless.

* * *

Kyoko, in the other hand, couldn't go look for Tsuna. Her friends were preventing her to even step forward! The whole class was staring wide-eyed at the…_scene_ in the opposite side of the lab, not daring to step forward, and suddenly the door was slid open harshly, revealing an angry prefect.

"Who dared to interrupt my nap?" the infamous Disciplinary Committee Chief spoke slowly, but deadly at the same time. Completely frightened, the students pointed their index fingers to the smoke. His shoes tapped on the floor as he walked bravely to the direction of the smoke. He swung his deadly tonfas to clear his vision as he saw a certain brunette's silhouette.

"Sawa—" words were cut off as the brunette suddenly hugged him intimately. "Hibari-saaan~~" the other cooed, slender arms wrapped around the older teen's neck. "I've always loved you~" the young mafia boss said.

All eyes re-directed their gaze to Tsuna and Hibari.

"Sawada.." the tonfa-wielder had to support the young Vongola by wrapping his own arms around the brunette's slim waist. "Don't you love me?" clouded chocolate eyes stared up to grayish cobalt eyes. Suddenly Hibari remembered the note he found earlier that day.

_**-- Flashback --**_

_The Cloud Guardian of Vongola yawned as he stretched his stiff arms. He's been working on the club activities' forms all morning (the job of watching the school gate was temporarily taken by his underlings) and nothing interesting had happened._

_He let his mind wandered off to a certain brunette when he noticed a note beside a neat stack of waiting papers._

_Weird. He didn't saw any note there before, and he was sure that no one has knocked the door._

_**To Hibari,**_

_**I want to warn you that today, Dame-Tsuna will get something weird. He'll cling to the first person he meet. If you don't want to miss something you will never forget, keep an eye on him. Every word is the truth. The only way to turn him back is to do something. Figure out that 'something'. I'm sure you won't regret it.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dame-Tsuna's tutor, Reborn.**_

_**P.S.= Hint : it's something he wanted to do for years.**_

_Hm, so it was the baby. _

_Hibari ignored the note, but deep inside, his curiosity waited. _

_**-- Flashback end --**_

Ah. So this is the "something weird" mentioned. Now the prefect finally understood. So the herbivore loves him? Interesting…

A hug didn't pull Tsuna out of his clouded state…so it's safe to step further. Hibari put his thumb and index finger on Tsuna's chin and pulled the younger teen up. And then, lips met lips.

The brunette's eyes widened, his eyes cleared out, and a heavy blush rose on his cheeks. "H-H-Hibari-san…?" he trailed off, pulling back slowly. Tsuna receive nothing but a devilish smirk.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari started. "…you have to be punished for interrupting my nap." He lifted Tsuna up, bridal style. "E-e-eeeh?!" the brunette squeaked in embarrassment. No more words were said when Hibari and Tsuna (unwillingly) exited the room.

Yamamoto snapped out of his reverie as soon as Tsuna regained his consciousness back. The baseball star figured out that 'kissing' may be the… '_antidote'_, so he pulled Gokudera up and pressed his lips to the clinging Gokudera. The Storm Guardian snapped awake, and saw Yamamoto kissing him. He blushed dark red, a contrast to his silver hair.

"What the—" and Gokudera passed out.

The class…let's just say that the boys were traumatized for life, Kagaku-sensei was fired, and the girls…were more than exhilarated. They just witnessed the cutest scenes and pairings in their lives, anyway.

* * *

**- End -**

A/N: Again, another one I wrote at school. Not enough time -.- I hope it was okay, though! XD hope you guys enjoyed it! **Happy birthday, Hibari Kyouya~~**

Anyway, 'kagaku' is Japanese, meaning 'chemistry'. I asked my teacher about that! 8D hohoho. I guess he was born to teach chemistry, eh?


End file.
